


Sacrificial Lamb

by FairyNiamh



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Bestiality, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Pregnancy, Threesome - M/M/M, Virgin Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: He had heard rumors and muttering, but he never expected this.
Relationships: Firenze/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Other(s), Remus Lupin/Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Rubeus Hagrid/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 210





	Sacrificial Lamb

**Author's Note:**

> Magical sex change, implied Evil Albus, Harry didn't know, forced marriage/mating
> 
> Read the effing tags and you will not be surprised.

Sacrificial Lamb

Harry came to naked, gagged, and in a stockade in the middle of, what he assumed was, the Forbidden Forest. He had heard whispers amongst his fellow fifth year class mates that this was the year of the great sacrifice. He had no idea what that meant, but he had a sinking feeling he was about to find out first hand.

The first creature he saw was a unicorn and he relaxed. They were pure creatures and only approached virgins. Silly him, he thought that meant he was safe from the beast. When he felt the horn play with his balls and then magically push said balls back inside his body, he knew that he was fucked. Literally, it turned out as the unicorn mounted him and fucked his new hole.

His mind informed him it was his pussy, even as his body tried to reject that reality. Still, feeling his slick run down his legs made it an undeniable reality.

Luckily, the unicorn did not last long. Unluckily, Arigog was attracted to the sounds of mating. He watched in horror as the spider's pedipalps dropped from his body. Harry tried to wiggle away, but the spider used his silk to tie him more securely as the spider used the unicorn come to ease the way for his eggs. 

The young wizard watched in horror as his stomach expanded with each egg. Firenze dutifully kept the young boy fed and watered until the baby spiders were born a week later and Arigog took his spawn home with him.

Firenze then fucked the boy after he passed out from the birth. This made the coupling far easier for the centaur. He hadn't meant to impregnate the boy, but when he felt the spark of life from within, he removed him from the stockade and took him to his den.

As per the agreement with the Wizarding caveat, Firenze was responsible for the wizard's health and safe return. He often had to tie the boy up to mount him. Something necessary for the health of their colt. Who was safely delivered five months later. Harry remained another two months to feed their son. 

Once the foal had been weaned, the centaur returned the human to the stockade to finish his time to appease the forest creatures.

Harry cried when he woke up and was being mounted by a niffler. He was glad that there was no pregnancy this time, but he did miss his children. Especially Michael. He didn't like Firenze, but he loved and deeply missed his son.

The next creature to fuck him was Buckbeat. His penis was as large as the centaur's, but it had spines to scrape his uterus. He howled in pain during the fruitless mating.

Hagrid came and removed the boy from the stockade and put him in his hut to recover. Madame Pomfrey tutted at the state he was in. She noted that there was nothing much she could do about him having new genitalia, not about the loss of his male genitals, but she could heal the damage caused by others. She gave him a potion and stressed that he not have sex and to sleep for at least six hours.

He wanted to slam her face in a door and point out that he had never wanted to be raped by beasts in the forest. That it was her fucked up culture that left virgin sacrifices for the beasts, but he held his tongue. The woman held the keys to his health.

He took the potion and laid in the bed, secure that he had a brief respite from sex. He expected to come to, tied to the stockade, not being fucked by his teacher.

"Yer doin' a good job, Harry. Calmin' down the beasties. So good fer us," he praised the boy. Harry hoped that there was a touch of birth control in the potion. He was glad that Hagrid didn't have a spiked cock, it was just huge and knocked the breath out of him with every thrust in.

Like the other beasts, Hagrid didn't last long. Once Harry had caught his breath, the half giant shoved something in his mouth and held his hand over his mouth until he swallowed. The man picked him up, went to the lake, gave a shrill whistle, and then tossed him in.

Immediately Harry was snagged by the merpeople of the lake and passed around for hours. As soon as one male had finished fucking him, he was passed to another. Sometimes he had as many as three cocks in him. One in his mouth, one in his ass, and one in his pussy. He hoped that would mean his ordeal would end sooner rather than later.

After, what seemed like hundreds of mermen finished, using him for their pleasure, he was passed to an anxious giant squid. The squid wrapped a tentacle around each of his ankles, one around his waist, one around his wrists, the tentacles that were not keeping him in place occupied their time playing with his body. He opened his mouth to scream as two tentacles were shoved into his pussy. This gave the last tentacle the opportunity to take advantage of his mouth. He has ignored the smallest tentacle, believing it to be harmless. That was until it wrapped around his useless cock and started to fuck into it.

He had thought that the creature was finished as the two tentacles slipped free from his pussy, only to be replaced by a giant cock. One of the tentacles played with his growing breasts as the other fucked his ass. Harry was sobbing uncontrollably by the time the squid finished fucking him and left him unconscious at the edge of the lake to be retrieved by staff members.

He whimpered as he came to, inside of Lupin and Snape's living quarters. "Welcome back, Harry. You handled yourself perfectly. Sorry we didn't give you birth control from the start, but you are the first wizard to be accepted by the Unicorns. It has truly helped the Wizarding World."

Harry sniffled and wrapped his arms around himself before asking, "Is it over?"

Lupin looked to the ceiling as Snape laughed and wrapped his arms around his lover. "It's almost, kinda, over?" the werewolf answered.

He sobbed at the words. "What wants to fuck me now?"

His teachers chuckled at him. "Actually, Severus and I have agreed to marry you. As per tradition, you must marry after your sacrifice, or the monsters will still see you as available. Surely, Dumbledore explained this all to you?"

Harry scoffed at the man's words. "No one explained anything to me! I went to sleep in my dorm, fully clothed, and woke up naked in the middle of the fucking Forbidden Forest having a unicorn use its horn to give me a sex change, before fucking my pussy. Which seemed to set off a signal because Arigog impregnated me and then Firenze decided he wanted some too. I don't regret having Michael, but I regret that his birth was a product of rape. I have spent the last sixteen months being raped. Now, I am given a choice. Marry you and a man who hates me or continue to be raped!"

Snape sat there blinking at the young man's righteous indignation and anger. Lupin opened and closed his mouth trying to find his words.

Harry snorted at the duo and dropped the blanket covering him. "Well, let's get this over and done with."

Lupin picked up the cover and placed it back on the traumatized boy. "This was supposed to be a voluntary sacrifice. You're supposed to consent for it to work and children are not supposed part of the deal. We'll find out who did this to you."

Severus removed the covering and spoke bluntly, "He still needs to be mated. I suspect if we don't, Albus will help find a suitable replacement. Trust me, you don't want that."

As much as he disliked the man, he knew that he was correct, and had never lied to him. "What do I have to do?"

Snape ran his thumb over Harry's lower lip. "You have to trust us and our pledge that we will only tell the truth and we will protect you."

"I won't have to pledge my heart or love to either of you?" he questioned warily.

"One day we may 'love' one another, but I think we all need to get to know each other before that can happen," the potions master replied primly.

Lupin cleared his throat and looked at the boy. "What Severus isn't telling you is the mating has to be consummated to be legally registered."

Harry nodded his understanding before the wolf continued, "Because of your age and participation..."

"You both have to fuck me, to stake your claim," the jaded boy answered blandly. 

"I know that this isn't what you want," the werewolf started.

"It's better than being raped by monsters until I die and, no offense, I highly doubt that either of you are literally hung like a horse or can beat the giant squid."

There was nothing that they could say about that fact. Even together they were not that large, though they did wonder if they could pleasure the boy. 

The young boy took a deep breath to center himself. "Let's get this over with."

It wasn't flowery, filled with roses and kisses. It was just two men fucking a willing participant and promising to protect him. He was grateful that Snape had cast a lubrication spell, it made the whole ordeal a lot less painful.

Harry was surprised when it was his potions teacher who kissed him first before slowly fucking into his pussy. He moaned when the man pulled the werewolf for a kiss as he claimed the boy's ass.

They were so damned hot together and, for whatever reason, they wanted him to be included in their relationship.

The pair chased after their own pleasure, but they did not leave his body alone. Lupin rubbed his clit as Severus suckled his milk heavy breasts.

No, the pair were not 'huge', but they played his body better than any of the beasts had. He surprised himself when the desire to carry their children washed over him.

"Fucking hell, put your babies in me. Make me yours," he pleaded.

"Ours," the pair moaned as they reached for their wands. Each touched one of his arms with them. As the pair came in him, he could feel their magic push inside of him and entangle with his own magic causing a euphoric wave to wash over the boy as he orgasmed with his... mates.

He cried in surprise, because he was finally more than a sacrificial lamb. He had not one, but two mates and their magic wrapped around him and finally made him feel safe and loved.

He didn't notice the headmaster's eyes glow red in anger, nor that his mates' flipped the old man off. All he noticed was the growing warmth in his heart and womb. He wondered if he would be allowed to see Michael again. He wanted his son to meet the loves of his life and his sibling once they are born.

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Quarantine and a week of no internet makes the mind go to dark places.


End file.
